La niña problemática
by Ichigo-nn
Summary: Brick se da cuenta que hay una niña mucho más problemática que ellos,al principio el la odia por hacerle el día imposible,pero poco a poco se va encariñando a ella...


**HOLA AQUÍ HE TRAÍDO UN PEQUEÑO ONE-SHOT**

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE MUCHO**

**:)**

* * *

Era un día cualquiera en una casa cualquiera o más bien en una cabaña,allí estaba Brick solo y como se aburría decidió dar un paseo por el parque o provocar algún que otro desastre.

Por otro lado en una casa,estaba una niña de 5 años muy aburrida,sus padres no estaban y decidió salir a pasear al parque,que es su lugar preferido para niña se llama Aitana,es rubia y su pelo le llega hasta el cuello.

Brick aterrizó en los columpios empujando a los niños y niñas que habí empezaron a gritar y a correr incluso los adultos y los niños de 13 años para arriba que también estaban allí.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!¡Corred niños corred!-decía brick a carcajadas-

Después de un rato Brick se cansó de asustar a la gente y se fue a ''comprar''(robar)un helado.

-MMMM...chocolate-dijo Brick mientras le daba un lameton a su helado-

-Oh,Helado de chocolate ¿me dejas probar?-dijo una niña que había detras de el -

-¿Quién eres niña?-Dijo Brick-

-Soy Aitana para tu información semáforo-dijo Aitana sacandole la lengua-

-¿Semáforo?¡Ahora veras!-Gritó Brick-

Brick intento coger a Aitana,pero ella se movió muy rápido y quedo detrás de el.

-Muy lento-dijo Aitana-

Aitana saltó encima de Brick y se subió a su espalda,le quitó su helado y salió corriendo.

-¡VEN AQUÍ NIÑA DEL DEMONIO!-Gritó Brick-

-¡CÓGEME SEMÁFORO!-Se burló Aitana mientras corría-

Aitana le llebava ventaja a Brick,dobló a una esquina y le tiro un cubo de basura,Brick tropezó con el y se quedo lleno de se reía de el mientras corría. Aitana se paró en frente de una casa llamó al timbre y esperó a que habrieran.

-_Ahora veras niña condenada cría-_pensó Brick-

Brick miró a la casa y se dio cuenta de que era la casa de las...

-¿Si?-contestó Bubbles-

-Senodita Bubbles..hete senor me quiede pegar y robad mi hedado -Dijo Aitana sentada en el suelo y con lágrimas de cocodrilo-

-¿Quién?-Bubbles miró a la calle y vió a brick venir corriendo-No te preocupes linda niña-

-Gachias señodita-Dijo Aitana aún sentada y con lágrimas de cocodrilo-

Bubbles le lanza una bola de energía.

* * *

Brick estaba lastimado y se fue a su casa,pero...

-¡SEMÁFORO!-

-_Oh no,esa voz no,¡CORRE BRICK!¡CORREEEE!-_Pensó Brick para luego correr,pero Aitana ya estába enfrente suyo-

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-Dijo Brick-

-Nada,es que no tengo nada que hacer y decidí venir a buscar a mi rrbz favorito-dijo Aitana con una sonrisa caminando al lado suyo-

-*suspiro*Bien vamos a mi casa-dijo Brick-

-Okey-

* * *

Brick llegó a su casa con la niña demonio según había llegado a casa y estaba en el sofá dormido.

-Oh vaya,quien es el listo que lo despierta ahora-dijo Brick-Yo no-Miró a Aitana-

-¿Lo hago yo?-preguntó Aitana señalando se a si misma-

-SI-

-Vale,no se a que tanto miendo-dijo Aitana-

Aitana fue a la cocina,cogió un cubo de agua,una trompeta de a saber echó el cubo de agua fría y empezó a tocar la trompeta.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!¡¿QUIEN A SIDO EL P(CENSURADO)QUE ME HA ECHO ESTOOOOOOOOOO?''¡-

-¡Ha sido Brick-dijo Aitana señalandole con una gran sonrisa-

-¿¡QUÉ?!SERAS HIJA DE(CENSURADO)-Gritó Brick-

En un rato se ve a brick con una escayola.

-¿Quién es esta?-preguntó Butch-

-Un demonio-dijo Brick-me ha echo el día imposible-

Miestras la niña estaba en el sofá viendo la tele,se levanta y le dice a Butch :

-¿Tienes móvil?-preguntó Aitana-

-Emmm...nop-dijo Butch-

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!que tonto...yo si,y solo tengo 5 años-Se burló Aitana-

-Grrr-Butch se levanta de la mesa-

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Brick-

-¡A comprarme un móvil!-Dijo Butch-

- ¬¬U -

-¿Cuándo llega Boomer?-Preguntó Aitana-

-A ido con la bebita llorona-Dijo Brick despreocupado-

-Bien-Dijo Aitana dirigiendo se a la puerta-

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Brick-

-A pasarmelo Bomba-dijo Aitana-Con la parejita -

-Aitana-

-¿Si?-

-Te acompaño-dijo Brick poniendo junto a Aitana una cara diabólica-

* * *

Boomer se dirigía a la casa de Bubbles con un ramo de rosas y unas llamó a la puerta y abrió Momoko ella avisó a Bubbles y bajó,los dos se fuerón caminando...

Pero lo que no saben es que desde unos arbustos les observávan unas almas malignas (Brick y Aitana)...

-Oye semáforo...-

-Que pasa-

-Tengo un plan para hacer que su cita sea un desastre-dijo Aitana ella le cuenta el plan-

-WOW que maligna eres-dijo Brick-

-Gracias-dijo Aitana-

* * *

Boomer y Burbuja se sentarón en un café y pidierón la pidió un pastel de fresa y Boomer uno de y Aitana se sentaron detrás de vio que Bubbles tenía una mancha en la mejilla y se la fue a limpiar...entonces Brick le dió un pequeño empujón a Boomer y este le derramó el vaso de Bubbles y el jugo calló en su ropa.

-He...lo siento,lo siento ha sido sin querer-Se diculpó Boomer-

- n-no importa Boomer,voy al baño para limpiarme-dijo Bubbles levantándose de la mesa-

-jijiji esto está saliendo genial-Se reía Aitana-

-si jejeje-Se reía Brick con Aitana-

-*bostezo*tengo sueño..¿me puedo ir a mi casa?-Preguntó Aitana-

-Claro,pero...¿quieres que te lleve?-Dijo Brick.-

-*Bostezo*vale...-

* * *

Brick dejó a Aitana a su día siguiente...

-¡BRICK!¡BRICK!¡BRICK!-Llamaba Aitana a su cabaña-

Brick salió a ver a Aitana-¿Qué quieres?-

-Tengo un nuevo plan-Dijo Aintana-

-¿Quién sera la victima?-dijo Brick-

-Esta vez será Butch...-dijo Aitana con cara maliciosa-

-Genial y podré vengarme de lo que me hizo...-

-¡MUUUUAAAAAAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!-Se reían Brick y Aitana (¿Quién pegaría mejor con Brick...Aitana o Blossom?)-

* * *

Después de la jugarreta llego la hora de ir a casa,pero Aitana no la casa de Aitana sus padres estaban muy preocupados y llamarón a los policias y los policias a las ppgz.

-¿Diga?-Preguntó Blossom-

-Hay un problema,una niña desaparecida-dijo un general-

-La buscaremos en seguida-dijo Blossom colgando el teléfono-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo Butercupp-

-Una niña desaparecida-dijo Blososm-

-¡Hay no!¡que horror!-dijo Bubbles-

-¡No esperemos más!¡vamos a buscarlas!-dijo Butercupp-

* * *

Aitana estaba jugando con Boomer,Brick y Butch.

-¡Voy ganando!¡jajaja!-dijo Aitana-

-No por mucho tiempo-dijo Brick apretando un botón quedando primero-

-Yo quedare primera-dijo Aitana-

Al final Aitana quedó primera,Brick segundo,Butch tercero y Boomer último.

-¿Que hay de premio por haber quedado primera?-dijo Aitana-

-Esto-dijo Butch mientras le caía encima una sandía-

-¿¡PORQUÉ HAS ECHO ESO?!-

-Es el premio-Dijo Butch-

-*estornuda*ACHO*estornuda*ACHO-Estornudó Aitana-

-mira lo que has echo imbécil se ha resfríado-dijo Brick a Butch-Traere una manta-

-vaya..a Brick le cae muy bien esa niña-dijo Boomer a Butch-

-si...-

-Toma-

-Gracias ACHO-

* * *

-¿Dónde estará la niña-preguntó Butercupp-

-¿cómo se llama?-dijo Bubbles-

-Aitana-dijo Blossom-

-Por la ciudad no está buscaremos por el bosque-dijo Blossom-

De pronto empezó a nublarse y a llover muy fuerte.

* * *

-Ya es hora de que te vayas a casa tus padres estaran preocupado ¿no?-dijo Boomer-

-Si...nos vemos mañana-dijo Brick y Buch-

-Yo...-dijo Aitana y salió corriendo.-

-¡AITANA!-Gritó Brick y la siguió-

* * *

Aitana corría sin importarle la lluvia.

-¡AITANA VEN!-llamaba Brick,pero Aitana seguía corriendo-

-...-

-¡AAAAITANAAA!-Gritó Brick-¡VEEEEEEEN!

-...-

Aitana se tropezó con una roca.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Brick-

-mañana me voy de aquí-dijo Aitana mientras que le caía una lágrima-

-¿Qué?-

-Mañana...yo solo vine de visita a mi abuelo-dijo Aitana-no me quiero ir...-

* * *

Las ppgz volaban en la lluvia..lo único que le importaban era encontrar a la niñ volando y pudierón ver a la niña,vajarón a verla.

-¿Brick-preguntó Blossom-

-¿Que haces con la niña?-dijo Bubbles-

-Hay que llevarla a su casa-dijo butercupp-

-No..-dijo Brick el se puso delante de ella-

-¿HE?

-NO me quiero ir de aquí-dijo Aitana llorando y abranzando a Brick-

-Pero..tus padres estan preocupados...-dijo Blossom-

-No quiero¡NO QUIERO IRME!-Dijo Aitana-

-mmmm...-

-Aitana..¿quieres estar sin tus padres?-dijo Butercupp ella negó con la cabeza-

Sus padres estaban detrás de las ppgz.

-Cariño si quieres...podemos venir los fines de semana-dijo su madre-

-¿Enserio?-dijo Aitana-

-Claro que si..-dijo su padre-

-Vale...-dijo Aitana secandose una lágrima-

Aitana abrazó a brick y después a sus padres.

-Adios Brick-dijo Aitana-

-Adios...Aitana-dijo Brick colocandole su gorra-para ti-

-Gracias...-

Aitana y sus padres se fuerón después Bubbles y Butercupp.

-Parece que le tenías cariño a esa niña-dijo Blossom-

-...-

-Entiendo..eso hace parecer que debajo de tanta inmadurez hay otra persona-dijo Blossom-

-...-

-Lo siento por ti-dijo Blososm-

Blossom abrazó a Brick.

-Gracias-dijo Brick-

-De nada-

Blossom le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

* * *

**¿CÓMO OS PARECIÓ LA HISTORIA?**

**¿TRISTE?¿ALEGRE?¿DIVERTIDA?HORROROSA?¿MEREZCO ALGÚN REVIEWS?**


End file.
